A risk of lateral rollover exists in particular in vehicles having a high center of gravity, for example, vans or small trucks in which the transverse forces acting on the vehicle become critical even at low speeds. For that reason, the driver must decelerate the vehicle in good time in curves or steering maneuvers to limit the vehicle's transverse acceleration. The higher the vehicle's center of gravity, the sooner must the speed be reduced. If the driver brakes too late, a vehicle dynamics controller, such as ESP, usually intervenes in the vehicle operation, braking the vehicle automatically. In the case of very heavy vehicles having high-volume brake systems, however, the increase in braking force generated by the vehicle dynamics controller may be too small to decelerate the vehicle to the adequate extent. For that reason, the risk continues to exist that the vehicle will roll over.